


Not Just For Christmas

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for fredbassett as part of the primeval_denia filth challenge.Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.





	Not Just For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for fredbassett as part of the primeval_denia filth challenge.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Jenny looked up from between Nick’s legs, rolling his come along her tongue. Nick shivered, the predatory gleam in her eyes making his cock twitch optimistically.

Jenny slid up his body, opened her mouth and Nick took his come from her, their spit mingling and his eyes closing as he tasted himself and wondered where the hell Jenny had learned that particular party trick.

But then she pulled him into another kiss, stealing his fluids back and Nick decided nothing mattered except the way they tasted together and how every time he opened his mouth, Jenny was there, giving him everything.


End file.
